pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - UW Glaiveway
Criticize away. --brbamigo 10:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :there is already a uw team build wich uses DwG tweetway, so i think this build need to get trashed.Sjoerdmastah :There are many builds that use Dwg. Tweetway takes about 2hrs to do, this should only take an hr. --brbamigo ::This looks like fun though ^_^ Wastes looks like it may be fun though lol Vennie 16:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Great Build!!!! Hey guys I like this build I went in a run with some of you... However I think this build needs some improvement and I have some ideas. I would like to post my ideas here but I would like to discuss them with you guys first. PM if you interested Ele of Koz. To brbamigo: twwtway is easily to do under 2 sets, this could do that too but imo its almost the same. Sjoerdmastah ::Ya they are very similar and both builds serve the same purpose, getting the end chest :) brbamigo And BTW, lab monk gets to much rupts, u should change that. Sjoerdmastah ::Monk is not a Tank,He only pulls aggro to rits, they use unseen and spike. brbamigo DWG rits are not the best damage spikers... Thedukesd 02:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Your criticism is useless without some facts. brbamigo :::Facts? Compare DwG with other area efect damage dealers with decent build and you will see what I'm saying.Thedukesd 13:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then show me another area of effect skill that does 300+ damage in a sec(double drop DwG +bua)damages all foes in the area, has 3/4 casting time, and doesn't cause monsters to scatter, then ill change the build. --brbamigo Then let's do the math to see that "300+" damage in a second. DwG at lvl 17 (from cons) is 112. Double drop means 224. Also let's add the 25% from BuH: 224 + 224 * 0.25 => 280 damage. That's it! Then aatxes are warriors which have 80 AL, but with the DwG 25% armour penetration they will have only 65 AL against DwG. And the damage of any skill in wiki is written against a 60 AL char (meaning will do that damage against a AL 60 not taking in consideration the other buffs/drawbacks). So the attxes will reduce some damage from that max of 280. How much? I dont know, you can do that math. Now let's talk about the next part of your statement "in a second". DwG has 3/4 casting delay and as any item spell has also a aftercast delay of 0.75 seconds. So you cast your 1st DwG round (0 second) then you wait the aftercast of 0.75 seconds, then you load the item spell in your arms again (this is for the 2nd round, "double drop" in your statement) which will take another 0.75 seconds then drop it again. So it will be a total of 1.5 seconds for the double drop. Now your statement should be: "Then show me another area of effect skill that does maximum of 280 dmg in 1.5 seconds..." Now you have 3 rits to make a wall against aatxes in the lab which are supposedly protected by the emo. So the monk runs (he is bonded by emo too) takes all 3 groups of grasps (total of 10) and lure them into rits wall, correct? but in doing so he will encounter some aatxes too, which will hit him. So if he takes more then 20 hits he's dead, cause that is the protection for him. But let's put this aside, just imagine he did it. So he passes trough the rits and 10 grasps + 5 attxes are in the rits wall. All rits do the double drop for a total of 280*3 = 840 damage. Well, that will take care of grasps cause they dont have so much health but definitely not the aatxes! Which will start to hit the rits! Which will start to put pressure on the energy of emo! Which the way is set in your build will run out of energy pretty quick! (Rememeber he was under pressure already from the monk run). But the wall will just sit there waiting for 5 seconds of DwG recharge!! Now I understand why you said at beginning "An alternate and fun way..." cause the rest of the phrase is pointless since you'll start to have DP even from chamber. I like fun ways too, they usually means long time, many deaths and 99% fail at 4h or wastes quests! But dont despire, was fun for me to read it, and I cant wait to see the next fun one :P :You really went through a great extent to prove nothing. Remember I asked you to show me another build or skill, you gave me a whole lecture on how aatxe would pressure energy out of emo. There a skill which you didn't look in too http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Unseen_Fury which solves the problem of aatxes. Being http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Blind is a bitch ain't it. But don't despise, i am thankful you did the calculations for me. brbamigo The Real Math Way to make an argument based around 1 out of 8 skills. Did you even notice the other 7? When the aatxes hit the wall of ritualists one throws on Unseen Fury, blinding all foes in the area. Next all 3 rits use DwG starting the spike, followed by Spirit rift on their favorite target, then BuH and Ancestor's Rage. After all this they click DWG again dropping their first bundle and dealing the 1st damage, and setting up for the finale. Spirit rift and Ancestor's Rage pop, and they drop DwG completing the spike. 106 142 117 +106= 471 x 3 = 1413 vs. al.60 Last time I checked Aatxes had 106 AL. against all 1045 HP in normal mode Which probably means around ~1200 HP in Hard Mode Since DwG adds 20% Armor Penetration. 106*.2= 84.4 or 84 AL. So the True Damage Calculation Looks like this: 74 99 117 +74= 364 X 3 = 1092 But this is before BuH, 93 124 146 +93= 456 X 3 = 1368 So after doing the math, This Build has the utilities to kill and live against aatxe's Not including LoD. I Did not include Cracked Armor in these equations because it's pointless to do so but if you wish. 93 124 146 +133= 497 X 3 = 1491 Deanroy Flamestone Mathlete @5:00PM GMT-6 4/6/2010 Wtb Votes Vote away :) --brbamigo Don't know why this is a candidate for deletion, people are actually starting to use this build. Since last weekend, this and Terraway are the only 2 team builds I see people looking to run at ToA. Actually going to back this ^. Discuss below, if you care enough that is.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 01:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I finally got a chance to run my Rit with this build for a bit, liking it so far, wish more people would run it. It doesn't take long to take out the mobs. ER build It looks like the ER is just bonding the Rits so this bar should be far superior: prof=E/Mo ene=12 hea=3 pro=12GuardianHealthBondSpiritAttunementBondRenewalof Restoration/build That Burning Speed + Elemental Lord crap only works if you need to bond someone who is balling a massive amount of foes. Otherwise, this bar can actually use ER to its potential. --Arrogant Bastard 04:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Another point to add is that with a ER bar like this, Unseen Fury becomes unnecessary (unless the ER is new). This opens up a lot more options for the DWG: :1) Better e-management can be taken for more spamming (Channeling, AoS, etc.) :2) Other professions can play the DWG role. I think Eles (intensity) and Mesmers (E-management, arcane echo maybe) can fit the role pretty well. :*Since the Monk is balling up foes, you can simply replace Dcharge with Ebon Escape. There are probably more options I missed.--Arrogant Bastard 05:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I like the variation but what you said about Unseen Fury becoming unnecessary is well false. Unseen fury provides adjacent foe blindness, which prevent rits from getting hit and interrupted from aaxtes or grasping. Without Unseen it would put a LOT of strain on energy for Emo(rits are bonded with protective bond). Also all the monk does is lure the aggro into the rits, rit use unseen and they kill(Anyone can pull aggro as long as they pull it into the rits). --brbamigo :: A decent ER won't have any trouble bonding 3 people. The interrupts aren't that big of a threat since DWG has fast activation and recharge. The benefits of not having to use an Assassin secondary should greatly outweigh the couple of interrupts your team will have to absorb.--Arrogant Bastard 04:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Merging I feel that this build has been in testing for a while for several reasons. But mostly because it truly is just a variant of tweetway. I do not think is should be deleted but maybe moved to a variant page as such. This may just be a suggestion but it seems like a good idea to me. Jaden The Assasin :this one has the advantage that it doesn't violate PvX:NAME.. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 00:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I do believe that the name was fixed. I am also under the impression that name violations only apply to some. I say this because of DLWay. I mean it is the tag of a guild. Jaden :::Please stop changing the name to Glaiveway, DwGway doesn't violate PvX:NAME. I also think this should be moved to variant page. Thank you --brbamigo ::::Thanks for your support brbamigo I do not believe that wiki needs to builds of the same general idea posted and this one functions essentially in the same manner as "Tweetway". Therefore this just seems like an extra page to me. Jaden :::::Then why do we have Dlway and Terraway?, they both function in exactly the same manner. --brbamigo ::::::I think they as well should be merged they function the same way. How do we start that process into motion? Jaden Jadentheassasin 14:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think glaiveway/dwgway and twwtway are a lot more similar than dlway/terraway. If you had to write a variants section on glaive/dwg/twwt, the differences would be: The maintank (mo<->sin), the dwg (1-2 skill swaps), and the ua<->dwg#3. If you had to write a variants section on terraway/DLway, because of the DL assigns the splits, pretty much every solo build is affected, plus the sos/ss... at which point you're almost just writing a new page. As for the names though... nobody really pugs looking for "dlway" or any "dwgway" ones. You might see a group looking for one more DWG, but that's about it in my experience. Literatinon 21:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Copy Tweetway Moar please. To be honest, I do enjoy when people try to adapt builds to suit their own purposes. Though, it is NOT Alright To Discredit the makers of the team build you adapted it FROM. Now don't get me wrong, I know many builds use DWG spikes, But Tweetway was the original UWSC DWGway. So before you go on claiming high and mighty praise, say that you used ideas from another person's build. You did NOT change enough to even call this a new build. This is just Tweetway with adaptions to the DWG's and a 600 tank. Please do not create new builds if they are similar to those already created, just post your ideas for an adaption, and if the creator likes them, they may actually use them. And at the comment of "I've only seen people in ToA running this and Terraway", I personally have not heard oif one person running this build, and Tweetway is just way more popluar. Plus it takes way less than 2 hours. :Lol discredit, iv been in twwt guild and they fail to run there own creation tweetway, plus it down matter anymore due to May 2010 update tweetway Would take 2plus hours maybe even more at its current state. Death to tweetway :). ::I'm pretty sure direct based attacks are not allowed on wiki could this ip address please be banned. And as to death to tweetway I completely disagree we just finished in about the same amount of time as our usual run Jaden 00:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you made more of a direct based attack with your post on top,ONCE you post the build on wiki it's not yours anymore it belongs to the community, so giving credit is pretty much useless. And tweetway is fail needs a huge overhaul/deletion at its current state. --brbamigo ::::It is most definately not fail it does it much faster than glaiveway, maybe the wiki needs updated with current builds but it is most definately not a fail. Jaden 00:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Like you said in you other page Jaden ,your guild does 1hr 30min Twatway run, i pug this with the recent updates and done 50min-1hr runs.--brbamigo ::::::I think both of these builds are horrible. Terraway with minor modifications can still run <1h -Phil :::::::I highly doubt that pugs can run this bar in 50 minutes seeing as our guild tried it and it did not work and there is something we have called modesty that is something not yet seen here in my opinion. Jaden 23:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did this get vetted when its only a couple of bars different from Build:Team - UW Tweetway? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy''']] 22:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :The reason this was vetted is while it may look similar to Tweetway, the actual usage of it is different. This doesn't have a main tank, where tweetway does.Riff 05:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC)